Mr Bubblingtonsontraota And His Untimely Demise
by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan
Summary: Did you wonder about the randomly named fish in my other fanfiction The Day Undertale Found Fanfiction? Well, even if you didn't, here is his story! D Can be taken seriously, though it's not meant to be. Male Chara, and random fishiness. I recommend reading my other fic if you wanna read this one.
_**A/N**_ **: Take this story as seriously as you want to. It's just a fic I decided to write up.**

 **Dedicated to Guest User: Autistic Bun, for your wonderful ideas and reviews to The Day Undertale Found Fanfictions**

The goldfish stared blankly out his bowl. In his tank, five other fish swam, but none of them interested the goldfish. All they talked about was when the next feeding time was and who was the most gold. He groaned, and a stream of bubble floated from his open mouth. When was he going to be taken away from this watery prison? He heard a _ding_ from the door of the pet shop, but didn't even glance to look at it. Most of the time, kids came in with pockets of money and left with a kitten or a puppy, or perhaps a bag of food or a collar, or rarely, a rabbit or a bird. Only the most irresponsible children got 'stuck with' a 'stupid goldfish'.

Suddenly, he swam back in terror as a face stared at him from beyond the glass. The face had very fish-like features, like gills and fins, but also human features, like hair and a toothy grin. It pulled away and pointed at the fish tank, saying something that didn't quite catch his ear as a language. Two other creatures walked up to the tank. One was a large, white monster- he had learned their strange species long ago- with small horns, floppy white ears, a long purple robe that nearly covered it's soft feet, and a soft, gentle smile. The other was the only full human of the group, wearing a green with yellow stripes- or perhaps a yellow sweater with green stripes- and a strange, dark grin, as though watching an entire species die, and enjoying every second of it.

The first monster thrust it's face back towards the tank, then made a strange noise from it's throat. This one he understood. "Well hi there, fish," she spoke clearly to him.

He was shocked. "How did you- what are you- what did you...?"

She laughed. "I'm Undyne. I'm a fish monster." She poked the tank with one powerful finger. "What's your name?" 

"I don't have a name," he replied grumpily. "Who are your friends?"

"That goat monster is Toriel," she explained. Ah, goat, that's what she looked like. "And the human's name is Chara. I think you'd like him." She turned away from the tank, shouting something to the human- Chara. He barely understood, but it sounded like, "Chara, get over here!"

The shorter human stared at the fish for a few moments, and they locked gazes. His face seemed to read, 'How strong are you?' He stared at the human for a few more minutes before Chara tore his gaze away. The fish turned and looked at the other residents of the tank. He looked back to see Chara's interested gaze back on him. If he showed this kid...

He charged, full-speed, at the closest goldfish to him, a female. She let out a strange gurgling noise as she was bowled over, and the goldfish smacked her with his tail, letting out another stream of bubbles. The human was now watching intently. After about five minutes of hitting each other with tails and throwing each other aside, Chara pressed his finger against the tank right at him, and the fish threw the female away, staring at Chara. He watched in amazement as one of the workers, wearing a deep navy blue suit, picked up a scoop and fished him out into a green net. He felt panic well up inside him as he was brought clear of the water and started bouncing and flipping his fins in terror. "Calm down, shrimp!" Undyne exclaimed, and he found himself falling flat in the net. A few moments later, he was being dropped into a bag of water. He flipped himself over and looked on as Toriel handed another blue-suited worker a handful of cash. He shot a smug glance at his old tank and the five other fish. The female shot him the ultimate glare of death.

A few minutes later, he was being carried out of the warm building into a blindingly bright parking lot. He shrunk back as his eyes got used to the light. "So... Undyne... what am I getting into?" He tried.

"Hmm, usually fish don't talk to me," she mused. "It's normally the other way. Anyway, Chara... well... he's a powerful punk!" She let out a hardy laugh. "Though that display in the tank, heh, you two are perfect for each other!"

"Have you ever been in a tank?"

"Nope! I'd love to see anyone try to put me in a tank! They'd really see what I'm made of!"

"Also, can you ask the hu- Chara, what my name is...?"

"Sure, shrimp!" She said something in the human language to him, and he looked thoughtful before replying. "Okay, then." She turned back to the fish. "He said Mr. Bubblingtonsontraota. I _think_ it was a joke, though."

He was silent as he was thrust into a moving machine, a car he thought it was called, and placed on a seat next to Chara. Much to his dismay, Undyne was in a seat behind him, so no more chance to talk to her. He swam in silence until the car shuddered to a stop, and his bag was picked up once more and brought into another building much like the store. After a few minutes, he found himself drifting off. When he woke up again, he was in another tank, much like the one at the store, but bigger, no fish, and more decorated. He found life in the tank wasn't that bad. Thrice a day he was fed small portions, but enough to keep him full. It wasn't until about three weeks later that something bad happened.

He was sleepily swimming, shortly after feeding time, when he realized that only two people were in the room with him. Chara and Undyne. They both glared at each other, anger shooting between them light lightning. He watched curiously as their muffled words vibrated through his tank walls. What were they talking about? It wasn't until Undyne summoned a weapon in her hand and Chara brought out a knife that he realized something was wrong. He watched in amazemnt as a black box solidified in between the two and they actually started fighting. Chara stabbed Undyne twice in the chest, and she fell, grasping the wound. A last challenge went up in between them, and a blinding flash lit up the room, pushed several things back, and the tank went flying off its perch and shattered on the floor. Mr. Bubblingtonsontraota gasped for water. And yet, even though he flipped around and tried to get their attention, they didn't notice.

And that was how his untimely demise happened!

The end! =D


End file.
